


Fill My Bucket Tav?

by sasunaru_eater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Tavros isnt Paralyzed, Tickling, later turns consensual, mutiple orgasms, starts off as rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunaru_eater/pseuds/sasunaru_eater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros get his arms tangled up in his shirt when he tries to remove it around his horns. Only one troll can rescue him now! This is pure smut and I may make this a collection piece if it is popular. A collection of oneshots not necessarily on just GamTav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Bucket Tav?

It all started with trying to get his flipping new shirt off, sometimes having such impressive horns had its downfall. His name is Tavros Nitram and he currently has managed to tangle his left arm up in his shirt which has successfully been pulled over the right horn but not the other. Tavros screamed in frustration as the shirt was probably all stretched out by now and how he couldn't believe he lost yet another shirt due to his long horns. He tried to pull his left arm down but of course that failed and only made his horn ache from the strain. He groaned and proceeded to flail and screech in the most dramatic form he could make possible. He squawked, flailed, grunted, and squealed as he ran across his entire hive in some bizarre attempt to free himself. Tavros' distress was communicated to all the surrounding animals and they too made quite a fuss at their friend’s dismay.

Now you must understand that when Alternia animals flip out, they FLIP OUT. Gamzee was just strolling on over to his bros house when he saw the chaos that was outside. Birds where squawking and chirping on the window sills and on the windmill, a herd of hoof-beasts where galloping around the hive and trampling the grass, and because the hive was near the ocean- the fish where flipping as well. Now I will assume that you, the reader have read homestuck enough to know that Gamzee isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. But even Gamzee could tell some sort of shit was going down and he panicked. His bro, the troll he had motherfucking flushed feelings for was in trouble and the motherfucking animals knew this before him! So he proceeded to sprint down the dirt path to Tavbros hive and slammed into the door with all his strength to get in. The crash was spectacular and scared the shit out of Tavros who heard it from upstairs. Tavros screamed and heard someone bounding up his stairs. He rushed out of his room in an attempt to evade the intruder only to be scooped up into a tender embrace.   
"Tavbro! Calm the motherfuck down! Whats wrong?" Tavros continued to flail about because he couldn't grab onto Gamzee and felt like he was going to fall. 

"Whats wrong?!"

"I’m, umm, stuck!!" Tavros yelled back.

"Stuck? What you talking about bro?" Gamzee released Tavros and peered down and realized the problem immediately. The running about and being lifted up into his crush's arms had caused Tavros' hair to be very messy and had gotten his left arm even more tangled up if that was even possible. 

Gamzee laughed.

And laughed, and laughed, and laughed until he honked and had collapsed before Tavros.  
Tavros was very embarrassed, his dark blush covered his neck all the way up to his ears in his mortified state, and tried to storm off with at least some dignity but found himself trapped between the wall and Gamzee who continued to laugh his ass off. He poked at Tavros' sides knowing that it would get the bull-horned troll to smile. The smaller troll squealed and tried to shoot both his arms down to protect himself from the playful gabs but only ended up throwing himself off balance and falling into Gamzee's waiting arms. Gamzee continued to laugh and honk his ass off as he lifted Tavros up and wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist. He walked a bit in the awkward embrace before adjusting and getting Tavros' legs to wrap around his waist. Gamzee placed one arm under Tavros' butt to support him and the other hand pressed gently on the troll’s upper back. Tavros gripped at Gamzee's back with his one free hand and hid his embarrassed face in the crook of the high bloods neck. 

Gamzee walked around his bro's hive for a while to soothe the other from his panicked state. He smoothed down Tavros' hair and kissed lightly at the small petite hand that was trapped under the black shirt. Tavros nuzzled into Gamzee's warmth and shivered as the juggalo's clawed hand lightly trailed up and down his bare back. He sniffled and continued to grip at his friend’s shirt. Gamzee smiled and gently tugged at Tavros' hair to get the other to look up at him. Gamzee closed the gap between the two and pressed a dainty kiss on Tavros' forehead in a loving manner. He finally walked into Tavros' living room; he settled the smaller on the couch and sat on the ground before him. Tavros looked down at Gamzee, his arm was going numb but he didn't really seem to mind to much. Gamzee placed his forehead of Tavros' bare stomach and nuzzled into the warmth. 

Tavros jumped and twitched at every movement Gamzee made. The ticklish sensations racked his whole body; he was tempted to push the other away in order to cease the sensation but stopped himself when he realized he actually didn't want Gamzee to stop touching him. 

Gamzee smirked into his friend’s stomach as is spasmed and twitched whenever he moved. The then peered up and gave Tavros a mischievous look before he stuck his tongue out and gabbed it into Tavros' unguarded naval. Tavros screeched loudly and quickly shoved his good hand down to protect his bare stomach, but with only one hand able to do so Gamzee was able to easily grab the offending hand and pry it away from his preys body. Gamzee pinned the free arm onto the sofa and lolled his tongue over the expanse of Tavros' exposed torso. Tavros flailed and kicked, trying to curl into himself but only succeeded to pushing Gamzee closer to his stomach.

"Ohohohhoo!!! Gog nohohoohohohoho!! Gam-ahaahaaahahahahahhhaaaahahahahahaa, Gamzeeeee!! EEEhehehehehheheheheehehehehe!!! Stahaaahahahaaapppaha hahahahahaaahahahahahhhaaaahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Tavros wailed in agony as he was subjected to his clown friends shenanigans. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros' back and pulled him forward into his awaiting mouth. He laid his lips delicately on the sensitive stomach and blew a loud raspberry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHADDDDDD STAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAAPPPPP!!!! GAAAAAMZEEHEHEHHEEEEHEHEEEE!!!" Tavros screamed at the top of his lungs. His legs flailed and kicked, his small sock covered feet doing nothing to the troll sitting between his legs. Gamzee pulled Tavros down off the couch so he was kneeling before him. Gamzee wrapped his long legs around Tavros' thighs and leaned in again the give his adorable mother fucker another raspberry. 

"Ppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttt!!" Gamzee smacked his lips together as he nipped at the spasming stomach before him. Tavros was in hysterics and used his free hand to steady himself; he wasn't doing so well and fell down. Tavros was now slumped over Gamzee's shoulder as he trembled trying to control his laughter. Gamzee laid back, legs and arms still trapping the brown blood. Tavros was now laying over Gamzee, his stomach fully exposed and right over the others face, he tried to prop himself up with one hand but another onslaught of ticklish sensations prevented him from getting far at all. 

Tavros collapsed on top of Gamzee, screaming and begging for him to stop the tickling. Gamzee, being the strong high blood he was, easily lifted Tavros' hips up so he could access the highly sensitive skin below the naval. Another raspberry crashed over Tavros, he wailed in hysterical laughter, tears streaming down his face and drool pooling and spilling out of his open mouth his face completely flushed and embarrassed to no end. He felt something different though when Gamzee locked his lips under his naval, Gamzee was dangerously close to his bone bulge and the heavy vibrations caused wave after wave of gentle pleasure to wash over Tavros. The tickling was enough to distract him but he started to fight back. 

Tavros squirmed and tried to crawl away from Gamzee's reach; he clawed at the carpeted floor and wailed loudly as more laughter racked his body.   
"PLEHHEEEEHEHEHEEHEHSSSSSE!! NOOOOHOHOHHOOOOHOHOHOHOOO MOOORRRHOOROOH! AHAHAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!!" Tavros squirmed more, only to be flipped over so now Gamzee towered over him.

"You look so mother fucking adorable right now Tavros." Gamzee purred as his hands continued torture the smaller's sides, his hands spider-tickled up and down the brown bloods ribs. Another cry of laughter ringed through Gamzee's head, man he FUCKING LOVED Tavros' laugh even if it was being forced out of him. He brushed his nails lightly over the skin between Tavros' grub scars, the reaction was almost instantaneous. Gamzee laughed along with Tavros as the sensitive skin being teased was too much to handle. Tavros let loose a silent scream as he was touched there, he looped his arm protectively around his scars. His arm was then forcefully yanked away from his torso by a madly grinning Gamzee. 

"Thats right, keep fucking laughing my mother fucker! HoNk!" Gamzee howled as he continued. He forced Tavros' arm up and dug his tongue into the smaller's arm pits, his free hand viciously attacking the skin just above Tavros' pants.

"AAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAA HAAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAA AAAHHHHA AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!! NNNOOOHOHOHOOHHHHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAPPP!!!" Tavros flailed about wildly, his pants slowly being pulled down. More skin was being exposed and tortured, Gamzee getting closer and closer to his prize. He released Tavros' arm in lieu of pulling the obstructive pants out of the way. Tavros still laughed, trying to wipe away his tears and drool with his free hand until he felt his socks being ripped off and his pants being pulled down. His free hand bolted down to grab at Gamzee's wrist. He successfully stopped one hand but the other continued to pinch and prod at his exposed hip bone. Gamzee noticed the struggle and went back up to tickle Tavros' grub scars. The brown blood instinctively went to protect such a sensitive part of his body. Gamzee smiled, he would have to remember how sensitive that place was for "later" activities. Gamzee lifted Tavros' hips and in one swift motion rid the other of his pants, his boxers clung loosely to his hips, just barley protecting his bone bulge from view.

"Let’s see how mother fucking far we can go Tavbro!" Gamzee laughed. He had been unsheathed for a while now, and his baggy pants were starting to get a little constrictive. He shoved Tavros' legs up and over his shoulders; he bit at leg of the boxers and pulled them up and off of Tavros. Tavros had calmed down a bit and blushed heavily as he saw Gamzee removing his boxers with his teeth. His bone bulge was exposed, he was only a little turned on right now so his tenta-bulge was still sheathed, but his nook twitched and leaked a little bit from the activities. He was trembling violently, body still racked with giggles and spasms, it didn't help when Gamzee lapped at the hard skin protecting his bulge - enticing it out to come and play. 

Gamzee continued to push for Tavros' bulge to unsheathe, he had tickled his little mother fucker into submission, but sadly hadn't seemed to turn the other on as much as he had hoped. At this rate Gamzee didn't even care if Tavros consented to his advances, he just wanted to pail him right here and right now. He had wanted this for so long now and he was almost there, he kept telling himself that he would make Tavros his matesprit if he just finished this off and make them both feel good. He continued to play with the bone bulge, translucent brown genetic material slowly beading over the slit, it would unsheathe soon. He rubbed the inner part of Tavros' thigh, his fingers ever so lightly tracing over the flaps to his flushes nook. He looked up to see how Tavros was doing; he almost came right then and there.

Tavros was still experiencing aftershocks of the torturous tickling he had experienced, his blush covered his entire face in a dark brown, the shirt that kept his right arm up was mainly pulled away from his face, but he still managed to gnaw on an edge to keep him from moaning. Only small whimpers and squeaks escaped his twitching mouth, almost set in a permanent smile. Tears flowed down his face and drool dribbled down the side of his face as he convulsed every so often. A sheen of sweat covered his body and had plastered his soft hair to his forehead. Gamzee reached up and with his claws ripped the shirt away from Tavros, freeing his hand and horn, he pulled lightly at the corner of the shirt Tavros had in his mouth.  
"hehehe" Tavros laughed weakly as Gamzee brushed his hand under Tavros' chin to cup his cheek.

"Your gone motherfucker. Where’d you go?" Gamzee mumbled as he removed his own shirt and tossed it to some corner of the room. He bent down and kissed at Tavros' lips pulling at the bottom lip only to be pleasantly surprised when Tavros opened his mouth a little. Gamzee locked lips with the smaller troll and continued to participate in sloppy make outs. Gamzee's tongue danced around the inside of Tavros' mouth and wrapped around the others tongue. Tavros moaned into the kiss that continued to grow more passionate. Gamzee gripped the bases of Tavros' bull horns and pulled him up and into his lap. He separated for only a moment before he continued. Tavros gripped the front of his chest and gasped. He was now straddling Gamzee's lap, relying entirely of the larger troll for support. Gamzee hummed in appreciation, burying his hands in Tavros' locks to make the kiss more passionate. His tongue continued to dive, tasting Tavros' motherfucking sweet tongue pushing it to play as well. Tavros moved slowly, but surly enough his tongue started to play and dip into Gamzee's mouth as well, tasting the sweetness of Fago and the odd bitter taste of supor slime pie. He slouched more into Gamzee's arms, his lap leaning right against Gamzee's clothed tenta-bulge. The bulge squirmed violently as it felt a warm wet presence of a nook nearby. Tavros jumped as the clothed bulge rubbed against the entrance of his nook. He separated from Gamzee, a long string of saliva still connecting them. 

Gamzee reveled at the feeling and forced Tavros back down, his confined bulge screamed for release to dive into the mother fucking heaven known as Tavros' nook that was so close. The rubbing of the well-worn fabric of Gamzee's pants against his entrance was enough to fully unsheathe Tavros' bulge. He whimpered as it squirmed for contact and met Gamzee's bare stomach.

"Fuck, finally." Gamzee growled as he felt his matesprit's bulge squirm against his stomach, leaving a small streak of brown genetic material in its wake. Gamzee lifted Tavros up and ripped off the back cushions of the brown couch to make more room. He gingerly placed Tavros' head on a purple side pillow. He peered into his miracle modus and pulled out something, something that he always brought with him whenever he went to Tavros' hive. The small brown-blooded troll was to innocent to possibly possess one, or at least admit he did. Gamzee gripped the metal handle and waved the object in front of Tavros lazily, a dopey grin plastered across his face in triumph. Tavros looked up and swallowed thickly.

A bucket.

Dear lord, so it was going to happen.

"Uhh, G-gamzee?" Tavros called out as the larger troll continued to remove his pants and shoes, placing the bucket on the floor by the couch. 

"Yeah motherfucker?"

"What does this make... uh, us? Uh... are we going to...to actually umm..." Tavros trailed off while motioning to the bucket, trying to hide his blush.

"Matesprits, we are now matesprits." Gamzee purred as he brushed away the stray strands of hair that fell across Tavros' face.

"Oh! Umm... I admit I have red feelings for you... but umm... I think we may be going to fa-" Tavros was cut off again by another kiss. Gamzee's tongue wrapped itself around Tavros' tongue as he nipped and pulled at the plump bottom lip.

"No... I've wanted this... to mother fucking long... Tavros, I’m sorry... but I’m going to make... this mother fucking happen... You'll love it... I’ll take good care of you bro." Gamzee murmured between his kisses. Never giving any time for Tavros to respond, he could only whimper and mewl lightly into the kisses. Gamzee propped Tavros up on his lap, his muscular torso surrounding Tavros' smaller back. He moved the bucket to be in between his legs, he spread Tavros' legs and kept them in position by trapping the smaller's legs with his own.

"Gamzee! No wait I-AHH! mnnnnhhhh..... mmmm..." Tavros tried to push the other away but could only moan as the highblood tangled his hands around his bulge. The smaller's bulge wrapped around the tender fingers and squirmed at the unfamiliar touch. Tavros moaned and tried to close his legs but failed, he buried his face into Gamzee's neck. His convulsions and whimpers fueled Gamzee to continue, with his second hand he started to brush against Tavros' nook, genetic material oozing out an dripping into the bucket at a light dribble. Gamzee slid a finger into the trembling nook, his other fingers brushing lightly at the base of the bulge. The tip tangled up in his fingers shook and wiggled violently at the sensory overload, only to produce more genetic material that slickened the member. Tavros arched into the hand and gasped loudly as Gamzee shoved a second finger into his nook and began to scissor and thrust them in and out. 

Gamzee rubbed the silky walls of Tavros' nook, scooping out more and more genetic material and milking the bulge as well. Tavros groaned loudly as he leaned into Gamzee's back his hands grabbing at Gamzee's boxers, his toes curling at the pleasure. He tried to move his arms but they were firmly planted against his body by Gamzee's arms

"Gah! mmmmm...nnnh... ffffff-fuuuh... Gamzeeee naaahh!!" Tavros moaned, his left leg was lifted up by the larger to get deeper into the nook. Tavros wailed loudly as he felt his impending climax getting closer and closer he shook and moaned loudly, Gamzee lolling his tongue over his bros cheek and pecking it lightly. The fingers explored happily, a third joining them. He stopped for Tavros to adjust as his nook was filled. He brushed against something inside that made Tavros wail in ecstasy. He moaned lightly, his own bulge sopping wet inside his tight boxers, he really needed release but he wanted to please Tavros first. Gamzee dropped Tavros' leg and used both hands to pleasure the squirming bulge before him. Tavros keened as he screamed in pleasure, he arched forward as his orgasm approached, he tried to jolt up and thrust into the hands but Gamzee was in control. He stood up, dragging Tavros with him. Gamzee groaned silently as he gyrated his hips against Tavros, but Tavros was to far to realize what was happening anymore. 

He fell limp in Gamzee's arms as his orgasm hit.  
"UUUUUUUHHH AAAAAAAHHHHNNNNNGGGG!!!" Tavros howled, his genetic material spilled out of his bulge and a steady stream oozed out of his nook and down his legs. He collapsed but Gamzee held him firm and watched with hungry eyes as the translucent brown material spilled into the bucket and continued to trickle down a set of long, trembling legs. He continued to pump Tavros, forcing him to ride out his orgasm. Tavros sobbed grossly as he tried to struggle out of Gamzee's grip.

"N-no more! Stop! Too much!!" Tavros all but cried as his over sensitized bulge was continuously stroked after his orgasm. Tavros flailed, Gamzee wasn't letting up and the pleasure was too much. A second orgasm came just as fast as the first one causing Tavros to spill more into the bucket; it was about a quarter full with his mess. He shrieked loudly, his legs kicked wildly as Gamzee continued his torture. Tavros was reduced to a sobbing begging mess for it to stop. 

Gamzee wasn't listening though. He continued his sweet torture, his tongue lapping at his dry lips in euphoria. His head swung back, lips on Tavros' neck tasting the tears that had dripped down. Gamzee bit his lip as he released one hand from Tavros' bulge to yank his boxers down. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Gamzee growled his bulge free. He was so mother fucking close and he hadn't even touched himself. He let his bulge wriggle freely, purple oozing from the tip into the bucket and covering Tavros' backside. He was forcing himself to not release, fuck only Tavros could do this to him - getting him so turned on that he would come at any second without being touched at all. He yanked Tavros up and turned the smaller around so their chests where touching. He still was supporting all of Tavros' weight, he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist as he grinded viscously into the other, his large purple bulge wrapping around the smaller brown one as he thrust up to get more friction. 

Tavros couldn't even cope with the onslaught of pleasure that kept hitting him. White spots evaded his vision; he clawed at Gamzee's back for mercy. But all he got was a string of swears screamed into his ears.

"FUCK!!! GOGDAMMIT!!! SHIIIIIIIIT, TAVROS!!!" Gamzee howled as he came HARD. He twitched and thrusted into the warm heat that was the others coiling bulge. He groaned as the tension in his lower abdomen diminished substantially. Purple genetic material mixed and mingled with the brown in the bucket, large blobs staining Tavros' and his stomach. 

Gamzee groaned, still holding up his own weight and Tavros' he flopped back onto the couch and thrust his fingers into the smaller's nook again. 3 fingers thrust in and out of the smaller's nook at a fast pace. Tavros groaned at the feeling and couldn't help himself as he thrust back into the fingers. He felt his bulge twitch a bit back to life as Gamzee explored touching the walls of his nook. He moaned loudly, convulsing violently as his sweet spot was hit, he hissed as Gamzee removed his fingers and repositioned them. Tavros was under the larger, his hips up and supported by Gamzee, his legs thrown over the larger's shoulders, and head supported by a mound of pillows.

Gamzee's bulge was up and squirming for more action, it tangled again with Tavros' bulge causing him to arch up and scream. Tavros' hands shot down and tried to shove the bulge away. Tavros wailed loudly again unable to close his legs, he hissed loudly in defense and bared his fangs as he shoved more roughly.

Gamzee to say in the least was shocked. He got the hint and untangled his bulge and went for the nook instead. The large indigo bulge squirmed its way into the nook. Another loud hiss warned Gamzee that he needed to let Tavros adjust. He wasn't very patient and thrust in the rest of the way. His horns where suddenly yanked, causing him to lurch forward enough for Tavros to sink his teeth into Gamzee's exposed neck. Gamzee roared at the pain and thrust violently into the smaller in retaliation, large marks appeared on his back as well from Tavros scratching him. 

Gamzee whined in relief, his bulge surrounded by a sweet smoldering heat. Tavros in response moaned as the bulge squirmed inside of him, prying deeper into his nook. Gamzee gyrated his hips and let his bulge explore and dive deeper. He hummed in approval when Tavros tightened up after he hit the sweet spot again. He aimed for it again, and again, and again. Tavros felt his consciousness slipping. All this was too much, but he knew Gamzee was close because he was tensing up and thrusting faster. Tavros was about to embrace the blackness of sleep until he felt Gamzee's hands on his bulge and grubscars. Tavros immediately grabbed hold of the hand on his grubscars, scratching the wrist deeply and the other clutched and ripped at the pillows by his head. He came violently barely releasing any genetic material, his tightening nook sending Gamzee over as well. 

Gamzee flopped over on top of Tavros who currently had passed out, body still twitching from his dry orgasm. The indigo blood peered over to the bucket; it was filled to the brim with a dark, sickly looking brown. He rested awhile but was rudely woken by Tavros' lusus. Tinker Bull head butted his side in anger once he saw the state his little troll was in. He snorted and head butted Gamzee again. The larger troll responded by groaning, he lifted himself up and picked up Tavros bridle style. He stumbled into Tavros' room and settled into the recoopracoon. He snuggled up with his matesprit and let the supor slime do its miraculous job.

"You’re my miracle Tav..." Gamzee murmured before slipping into the dark.


End file.
